The Pirate Hostage
by mockingbird5000
Summary: Join the life of Sawyer as she has to deal with nasty and nice pirates. Her life includes helping with the helm, eating with slobs, etc. So have some fun and join Sawyer as she falls in love and battles to escape. Enjoy!


Chapter 1: Captured

That's it, I am captured. No one can save me now. Te ship is filled with pirates; there is no way I can escape. They brought me to a room on the lower deck where I had to stay. It had a comfortable looking bed, a dresser and a nightstand.

I walked over to the dresser and carefully opened the wooden doors. I hadn't expected it to be full, since I didn't bring any clothes, but to my surprised it was full with pirate items.

I shrugged, "Apparently they expect me to be here awhile." I thought for a moment wondering if they wanted me to change. I slipped out of my clothing and put on a red shirt, jeans and a red bandana. The shirt had a unique style; one of the sleeves exposed my shoulder.

After a few minutes I hear the door to my room open. There seemed to be a man standing by the door. "Come here." He ordered. I quickly obeyed not wanting to get in trouble. "What's your name?" He didn't really seem to ask, it was more of a demand based on the tone in his voice. "Sawyer." I stammered.

He nodded then tightly grasped my wrist. I looked down, curious at what he was doing. The man then quickly pulled me through the small, narrow hallway then brought me to the upper deck.

There stood more than thirty crewmembers an in front was a tall man. I'm pretty sure it's the captain but he seemed so original compared to the rest of them.

The possible captain spoke, "Thank you Pete." The man Pete threw me to the deck. I laughed to myself, hit the deck, I thought. Pete bowed, "Thank you Captain John."

There's my proof, the man standing before me was the captain. I suddenly felt his gaze staring at my reddish brown hair. Captain John looked up. Pete closed his eyes, "Her name's Sawyer sir." The captain pondered over this, "Sawyer." Pete nodded.

Captain John stroked his non-existent beard, "Get up Sawyer." He commanded I gradually stood up and peered into Captain John's brown eyes.

"Please, Pete, get the girl some water. She must be parched after her journey here." He tried to be nice about it but his voice wasn't too convincing.

"I'm not really thirsty." Before I finished Pete had already run off obediently to get water.

"So…" Captain John started, "You know how to help the person at the helm?" He clearly only had told Pete to get water for me because he wanted to be alone. "I do." I said trying to be resistant.

John nodded, I thought hard trying to come up with a way to be left alone for the rest of the day except for meals. I really didn't want to be there but sadly, my mind came up with nothing.

"You'll start in three days. That, way you should know your way around the ship." Captain John walked away and when I turned around, there was Pete.

"It's salt water. We couldn't filter water this morning so here." He held it out to me. I turned him down, "I'm not thirsty but thank you." Pete glared.

From the captain's quarters I heard John speak, "Take her to her room Pete." He boomed.

Once again I was in Pete's tight grip. I was thrust down the stairs and into my room on the lower deck.

"I'll be back at sundown for dinner." He grumbled then shut the door.

I closed my eyes starting to feel the pain of being a hostage on a pirate ship. I walked toward the window and watched fish swim by. They were free fish as opposed to me.

I'm now Sawyer, hostage on Captain John's pirate ship.

It seemed like only a few minutes when Pete barged back into my room. "Dinner." He spoke loudly making sure I was out of my trance. I sprung to my feet startled by his unusually loud voice.

Pete nodded his normal nod and he pulled me along to a wide table already filled with the other crewmembers. They were all slobs; bits of food and drops of beer flew everywhere as they talked.

I took a seat next to Pete and Captain John unaware of how crazy it might get. I picked up a napkin and a drumstick and I started to eat in silence. Suddenly the table fell silent and I could feel them all looking at me.

Captain John was the first of the many that burst out in laughter as they watched me eat. I looked up from my plate as I held back tears.

Pete looked at me in awe as I stood up ready to walk away. He didn't know that it hurt my feelings, even though he wasn't laughing.

I ran out of the room but Pete caught be before I even made it a fourth down the hall, "What's wrong with you?"

My sadness turned to anger as he spoke, "All I wanted to do was eat!" I yelled.

Pete stood back; he didn't expect that I could b so loud.

"Instead I get laughed at for not being a slob like the rest of them!"

Pete must have loosened his grip because I pulled away and ran into my room. He banged on the door. "Go away!" I shouted. Pete sighed, "Open the door Sawyer!"

I tried to ignore him but the strength of which he hit the door, it sounded like it was going to fall to the ground.

Angrily, I opened the door, "Happy?" Pete smiled, "Quite." He strolled over to me and a frown returned to his face. "What happened back there?" He questioned.

I looked toward him, "I don't handle being laughed at very well." Pete nodded, "It was just a joke." I closed my eyes momentarily, "Well," I started. "I'm not a pirate!" I blurted out.

That seemed to have hurt him because he looked down at the wooden floor. "I'll bring you breakfast tomorrow so you don't have to eat with us again."

Pete turned to walk away and before I knew it I was locked up in my room. I sat on my bed on my bed as I thought.

Pete wasn't the bad guy here. He wasn't laughing it was all Captain john's fault.

I lay down and started thinking if my friends knew about this.

An hour or so later I was still on my bed but I was thinking of what it would be like to live o a pirate ship when you know everything and know what's going on.

"Sawyer, Sawyer, Sawyer." I said to myself. My mind drifted to working at the helm. It maybe fun or it could be annoying but at least I'll be with someone else. At least I won't be the one steering, now that would be a nightmare the rest of the nasty pirates and me. I couldn't handle putting people in danger even if I don't like them.

A few moments later I was lying on my bed slightly asleep. Yet, I was also awake. I think I was more in a daydream if anything.

I sat up hoping Pete would be in the doorway but as he said I probably won't seem him until breakfast tomorrow morning.

I lay back down and closed my eyes hoping tomorrow would be better.

I decided I would offer him to eat with me and then maybe we can work things out.

I slowly started to doze off and not too much later I was asleep on my bed dreaming about pirates.


End file.
